The present disclosure relates to an information processor, an information processing method, and a program, and more particularly to an information processor which is capable of speedily deleting contents, an information processing method, and a program each corresponding thereto.
In recent years, recording/reproducing apparatuses have come into wide use, and thus it is generally carried out that an Audio Visual (AV) signal broadcasted is recorded in a disk and is then reproduced at a timing which a user desires. Since the AV signal is digitized and thus can be compressed, it is possible to record the long-time period AV signal in a disk.
Now, in addition to disks such as a Blu-ray disk, a Digital Versatile Disk (DVD), and a hard dusk, a semiconductor memory such as a flash memory card is also utilized as a recording medium in which the contents containing therein the AV signal are recorded.
Increasing of a capacity has been progressed and thus a large number of contents has come to be enabled to be recorded in such a recording medium in combination with the digitization of the signals. As a result, although the number of contents able to be recorded in one recording medium, more specifically, the number of PlayLists was about 200 at the most up till now, the number of PlayLists has become as very long as 10,000 or more.
It, for example, is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-158972 to manage the contents recorded in the recording medium by using both of the PlayList and the Clip. The Clip is data as the reality of the contents, and the PlayList specifies a predetermined period of time of the Clip. For example, when a user instructs the contents to be reproduced, actually, the PlayList is specified. Also, the Clip whose range is referred by the PlayList is reproduced.